Axe
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = N/A | owners = Many | 1st appearance = }} The axe, or ax, is an implement that has been used for millennia to shape, split and cut wood, harvest timber, as a weapon and a ceremonial or heraldic symbol. The axe has many forms and specialized uses but generally consists of an axe head with a handle. An axe is a favored weapon among several murderous individuals such as Jack Torrance and Earl Firefly. In film * 30 Days of Night: Eben Oleson, the sheriff of Barrow, Alaska, used an axe to kill several vampires that had plagued his town, including a little girl vampire at Steve's General Store as well as his own former friends, Billy Kitka and Carter Davies. * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning: An axe is one of the preferred weapons of choice for Roy Burns. He kills Billy Macauley and Lana Ardsley with an axe. Victor J. Faden butchers Joey with an axe. * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: In Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, a pumpkin-headed scarecrow can be seen holding an axe in the beginning of the film. * Jeepers Creepers: * Resident Evil: A zombie is seen dragging a fireman's axe across the floor of a laboratory. Alice later uses different fire axe to destroy a Red Queen surveillance camera and to finish off the zombified Spence Parks at the end of the film. * Wrong Turn: the character of Carly Marquez is decapitated by Three Finger at her jawline. She dies leaving only the top half of her head on the blade of an axe and the lower half of her body falls away while her friends sadly watch in horror. In television * American Horror Story: Coven: An axe was the preferred weapon of choice of a serial killer from the 1910s who was appropriately known as "The Axeman". When he wasn't playing saxophone in New Orleans jazz clubs, he was out hacking up young girls with his axe. The Axeman became a malevolent ghostly entity, whose essence haunted the Crescent City into the modern era. After having his affections rejected by the witch known as Fiona Goode, the Axeman sought recompense by breaking into her home at Miss Robichaux's Academy - much to his eternal regret. * Preacher: Sundowner: Susan the Seraphim uses an axe during her fight against Fiore, DeBlanc and Jesse Custer at the Sundowner Motel. Copious amounts of off-screen dismemberment. Hatchet A hatchet is like an axe, but smaller, and can be wielded with one-hand. For purposes of clarity, the page Hatchet redirects to the 2006 horror film, Hatchet. All other uses of a hatchet in fiction will be listed here. * The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes used a hatchet to hack off Hershel Greene's right leg after it had been bitten by a walker. It took multiple whacks to cut through the bone and separate the infected area from the rest of his leg. Walking Dead: Seed Rick later used this same hatchet to hack his way through four walkers in the prison while suffering a blind rage after the death of his wife, Lori. Walking Dead: Say the Word Appearances Film * Hills Have Eyes Part II, The * Shining, The - Jack uses an axe to break through the bathroom door. Also to kill Dick Hallorann. Comics * Walking Dead 49 - Rick carries an axe. * Walking Dead 83 - Rick cuts off Jessie Anderson's hand with an axe to get her to let go of Carl. * Walking Dead 161 - Magna uses an axe to cut off Connie's infected left hand. References ---- Category:The Beast of Bray Road Category:Evil Ernie items